The Queen Falls Off of her Throne
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: This book appears after Invasion of the Boy Snatchers. Just ignore the books that come after that. Anyway, in this one, Cam is hurt, Derrington's sister is "out", but also kind of "in", and "Chrisabeley" likes Massie...
1. Chapter 1

Tears ran down Cam's face. _Knock, knock. _He quickly whipped at his eyes with his sweatshirt sleeve. "Come in," he mumbled. His brother, Harris, stood in the doorway. "Dude, what's going on? You haven't been down since dinner. Is this about losing the game? You know that sportsmanship is important-" Cam sighed. "It's not the game. You wouldn't understand." Harris raised an eyebrow. "Try me. Cam hesitated. "Dude, is it girl problems?" asked Harris. "I thought that you were with that blond one-Alicia's friend." Cam swallowed. "Claire. I-I caught her kissing Josh." "Josh? Your teammate? Dude, he's not good-looking or athletic like you are. Why?" Cam just shrugged. "Who knows?"

Fawn dropped her jaw. _"WHAT? YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?" _Chris Abeley shrugged. The truth was, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl on the riding trail. The way she laughed, the way she looked at him, how she wore his hat every day for a week… She wasn't _that _much younger… Only 2 years…

Massie Block's eyes narrowed. "Hey, look." She nudged her friend, Claire. Claire looked over at Massie's object of annoyance. A new girl stood in the corner. Claire was surprised that the girl didn't want to be a member of the Pretty Committee. She wasn't a flirt like Nina, either. She was cool and classy, with her gold, flowing, ankle-length skirt and her white cardigan sweater. The Pretty Committee had all worn 3-inch denim shorts and camis. Claire could tell that Massie was confused. "Kuh-laire." Alicia sighed. "Huh?" "Massie was talking to you." Claire blushed. "Hmm?" Massie rolled her eyes. "I _said_, 'didn't you live in Florida'?" Claire nodded. "Then why are you acting so cold?" The girls laughed and slapped hands as the new girl walked over, pulling her waist-length, honey-blond hair into a knot at the back of her neck. Her eyes widened. _"Kris?" _Kristen blushed. "Who?" Clearly not taking the hint, the new girl kept talking.

"How are ya, Girl? Cute haircut-like Audrey Hepburn! What's been happening with you since-" Kristen glared at her. "Okay. You can be quiet, now." The girl's grin melted. She wasn't angry. She didn't even look sad. Her face was expressionless. She looked over at Claire and stuck out her hand for a shake. Claire figured that it was because her shorts were longer than the other girls' and rather than a cami, she wore a T-shirt. Claire looked at Massie who shook her head, and Claire stepped away from the girl. The girl was still emotionless. Massie stared at her. "Hey, you-the one who knows Kristen. Do I look like a refrigerator?" The girl held back a grin. "You said it, not me." The corners of Alicia's and Claire's mouths twitched. Massie ignored her. "Then why are you sticking to me like a magnet?" The girl's next two words were 'just rude'. "Grow up."

Dylan swallowed . "Cute skirt." The girl gave her an uncertain look, as though she was anticipating Dylan's next line. "If you were going for the lampshade look." The girl stayed calm. She simply untied a leather band with a single wooden bead on it from around her neck and placed it into the palm of Kristen's hand. Then she turned and walked away.

As Chloe did her homework, she answered questions from her twin brother, Derrick.

"How was your first day of private school?"

"Fine."

"Did you make tons of friends?"

"No."

"What?"

"My camp friend, Kristen Gregory-"

"KRISTEN GREGORY WENT TO THAT CAMP WITH YOU?" Her brother's eyes widened. "Dude, she's like best friends with my girlfriend, Massie." Chloe had heard about Massie so many times from her brother. Suddenly, something went off in her head. The chocolate-brown, shoulder-length hair and white teeth. Her three best friends and her love of the color purple. "Massie? Oh, you mean the refrigerator." "What?" Chloe began to explain her day to her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie's jaw dropped when she saw the new girl hug Derringon. She marched up to him. "Derrick!" She gave a sweet smile. "What's going on?" Derrington grinned. "Massie, this is my sister, Chloe. But she tells me you already met?" Chloe gave her a smug grin, but Massie put her arm around Chloe. "Oh, yeah, your sister's soooooooooooo cool, Derrick," Massie chirped. Chloe wiggled out from under Massie's arm and squinted at her. "Layne already told me what you did to her. I'm not stupid." Massie raised an eyebrow.

"Wait-what's she talking about, Mass?" asked Derrington. Massie sighed, but Chloe began talking. "Der **(pronounced "Dare")**, can we have a minute?" Chloe asked her brother. He nodded slowly and walked off. "Massie-I know that when you like a guy, you hang out with his sister to look angelic and then you dump her like spoiled milk." Massie laughed. "Spoiled milk? _Really?_" She coughed the word _freak, _but Chloe ignored her. "I won't fall for it, though, because I don't care if you think I'm an F.F., or whatever they call it here in Westchester. I'm through with it!" She began to stomp off, but Massie stopped her. "F.F.?" Chloe sighed. "Freak Forever." Massie rolled her eyes. "Here, we call them LBRs. Losers Beyond Repair. Get away from me, LBR." Chloe laughed. "LBR-Lovely, Beautiful, and Respected. Thanks, Mass." She skipped off casually.

Derrick couldn't believe it. Massie was mean. He had listened in on Massie's conversation with Chloe, to make sure that no fight broke out, and he knew now that Chloe wasn't mistaken about Massie.

He rang her doorbell, and when she answered, he began speaking quickly. "Mass, what's going on? Why are you so mean to my sister?" Massie hesitated, but Derrick touched her shoulder. "I'm not going to break up with you. I just want the truth." Massie sighed. "Derrick, she's just nervous about being at OCD. I'm only kidding." Her sweet smile and caramel-colored eyes won him over and he hugged her. "I knew that I could count on you to look out for her. You rock." She grinned. "You're not too bad yourself, Derrington." He raised his eyebrows. "Derrington?" She blushed. "I kind of combined your two names together." He laughed. "Awesome!"

Josh Hotz clicked his inbox. He had 23 new emails. 17 facebook, 4 advertisements, 1 from Cam, and 1 from Alicia, but none from the girl he liked. What had happened with Claire? He clicked on the email from Alicia.

J-What's going on? Why have u been hanging out with N so much lately? And what is this infamous "Spanish soccer spell" that I've been hearing about? Do u actually like N? Anyways, call me, k? I wanna talk 2 u.

Ttyl,

A

Josh hesitated before replying.

Hey. N was just telling us this old trick that Beckham uses. It didn't work though. Guess it only works 4 B. That's kinda what the soccer spell is. N is just a friend.

Call u soon,

J

He clicked _send _and opened Cam's email.

J- What's going on with u and C? Dude, she is-er, was-my GF. U don't go aroung kissing your "friend"'s GFs. Let me know what's going on.

-C

Josh sighed.

C – Listen. I didn't know that u and Claire were together.

As Josh typed that, he knew it was a lie.

I like her. She kissed me. Let's just let her decide and not let this come between our friendship, k?

-J

Josh sighed and picked up the phone when he heard it ringing.

"Yello?"

"Josh, it's me. Alicia. Did you get my email?"

"Uh, yeah. I sent you a reply."

"Cool. Wanna go to a movie together Friday night?"

"Uh, maybe. Call you back later. I gotta go. Bye."

He hung up and went outside. He had somewhere to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Massie's eyes widened. "Josh, what are you doing at my house?" Josh sighed. "I need you to help me. I like Claire." Massie rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her chocolate-brown hair. "Then tell her-not me." Josh sighed again. "Please?" He looked into her deep, amber eyes. Her beauty made him forget all about Claire. He leaned in.

"JOSH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Massie screamed. "I'M DATING DERRICK! I DON'T KISS OTHER GUYS!" As she screamed at him, he thought she got even prettier.


End file.
